Lies
by MIRU-SAMA
Summary: Mikan has always kept a Mask of lies, mostly full of hatred and revenge, what happens when this Mask full of lies becomes a part of her? What happens when all of these lies the AAO have been keeping, crashed into her all at once? Lies... You're all full of lies. [Romance, Drama, Family, Mystery, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship] {OOC}
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one - Alice**** Academy**_

As I got out of the black limousine with all of my luggages I soon saw the gates of the school I was going to be attending in, _Alice Academy._ An elite school that every rich, smart, person with good health by their side goes to, usually that's what everybody says but, they don't know what's _actually_ going on in there inside these giant gates surrounding the school. It's a school made to keep in people from at the age of 6 or even younger, until they graduate from high school and you want to know why? it's because each one of these people have what we call _Alices, _In Alice Academy, each student has a special ability, or power, called an alice. Alices can be grouped in several ways, such as in types, which describes the affect of the alice, and form, which describes how often the power can be used. Also there is a thing in the Academy which is called Star Rank, where they categorized the power of you're Alice, also if you didn't know there are five main types of Alices and Classes that they are placed into which are:

**Latent ( aka Predisposition Ability ) Type**

Latent-type Alices involve traditional, or "superhero" abilities, also commonly referred to as "ESP" powers. It is the most common type of Alice in the Academy by far, and the class includes abilities such as mind reading, teleportation, divination, thunder, X-ray vision, and the ability to create illusions.

**Technical Type **

Technical-type Alices appear when the individual experiments or creates things, and so this class is very tech-savvy and creative. The type is relatively common, and many students enjoy selling their wares to others in Central Town and other sites or festivals on-campus. Alices such as cooking things with side effects, invention, and putting souls in stuffed toys belong in the Technical class.

**Somatic ( aka Active ) Type **

Alices in the Somatic category are linked to the physical features of living things, and appear in physical or pheromone activity. Somatic Alices are relatively common, and include powers such as voice control, changing your facial appearance as desired, animal pheromone, and feet unaffected by gravity.

**Special Type**

Students with Alices that do not quite fit in the above groups are put into the Special-type, and so the Alices in the class are usually rare and one of a kind in the Academy. It is the smallest class by far, and the rest of the students think low of individuals with Special Alices. Special Type Alices include Nullification, ability to live in the mirror world, Doppelganger Alice, Shadow Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Stealing, and Insertion.

**Dangerous Type **

Students with a Dangerous-type Alice are classified as being potentially harmful to their peers and teachers. While their Alice fits into one of the above categories, their power may be so strong that it becomes a threat. In other cases, the Alice itself might be automatically considered dangerous regardless of the individual's power, such as the ability to steal Alices.

so yeah that's pretty much it that I know about this Academy, but yet I still do not know what my Alice is.

When I was walking up to the gate I saw a man with blonde hair which reached down to his shoulders and had green eyes he was wearing a white blouse with purple jeans and brown boots. He was also wearing quite a lot of jewelry for a man, in my opinion he looked _very _feminine, was he gay or something? Plus the beauty mark he had under his left eye made him look even more feminine.

"Konnichiwa, Sakura-san~" he said as I was approaching him near the gates with my luggage.

_Ugh, this is going to be troublesome._

"Konnichiwa Mister!" I said with a bright innocent smile.

_Why do I have to keep on with this stupid act._

"My name is Narumi Anju, Sakura-san. But just call me Narumi-sensei nee~"

_his name is even gayer then his personality_

"Oh then you can call me Mikan, Narumi-sensei!" I shot him another bright smile after finishing my sentence.

_I'm tired of this, can I just finish this god damn mission without socializing with anyone._

"Well then Mikan-chan how about I show you you're dorm?" he gave me a smile and then carried my luggage for me.

As I was walking through Alice Academy I realized it was bigger then it looked, there were 3 schools in all! counting 2 dorms in all. Mostly what suprised me the most was that they had a forest, yes. A FOREST.

_"What is this place?"_

While I was looking everywhere from the shock that people called this an "elite school" when this more then an little "elite school". that we had finally reached the dorms, that were huge. Not as huge as the schools we just passed by but still they were huge with vines growing all over it with a background of the forest in the back.

"Here, Mikan-chan this is where you'll be living on from now on. You're room is 302, on the second floor~ Right now I don't have the key with me so you'll have to go ask you're neighbour next to you, she is the person who hands out the keys to the rooms~" he said twirling with.. with flowers around him?

_"I swear to god I'm going to becoming delusional if I don't start sleeping." _I sighed at my thought.

"Also here's you're schedule for school, you're going to be starting tomorrow at 8:00 AM ok~?"

I wanted to say a sarcastic yay but changed it into "Ill do my best to wake up!" I said trying to put up a front as if I'm a clumsy yet optimistic girl. As for gay-guy he smiled in returned and headed the other way waving goodbye. I smiled and waved to him until I couldn't see him anymore, and right when he was out of my sight I dropped my smile and walked into the dorm.

The dorm's wall was a bright light pink. I hate pink, yet to make it go with my act all my clothes were bright coloured and most of them were pink. I sighed once more as I was walking up the stairs which took FOREVER, jesus they should put a damn elevator or escalator!

When I arrived on the second floor I saw room 302 which was right in the corner of my eye. I dropped my luggage on the ground near my door and went in front of my neighbours's door, _301_. While I was facing her door I took a deep breathe.

_"why do I feel nervous? I've been doing this act for ages. Anyways. Focus Mikan, Focus!"_

I touched my face with both of my hands and gave myself a little slap on cheeks to make me more focus on my act and thought of the words I was going to say.

Ok.

I knocked on the door with my smile already placed on my face when then suddenly in two seconds later, the door was slightly opened and a girl with short black hair appeared with dark violet eyes with long eyelashes, her body was slim and curved in the right places she also had a very nice figure of a face mostly with her pointed noise but she had an expressionless face.

"yes?" She said with her stoic face but I knew that she was annoyed because of the bit of annoyance in her voice.

"My name is Sakura Mikan and I'm you're next door neighbour nice to me-"

I got caught off by the girl.

"Oh right. Narumi-sensei mentioned a new student, you're just here for you're key aren't you? here." she said dropping the key in my hands and then closing the door right after.

After that she has closed her door on me my bubbly smile turned into an annoyed look. _"How rude of her to just close that door right in my face, I hope I don't have to see her any time soon" _I thought while adding a little _'__hmph!__'_ at the end.

After that, I had just stomped my way to my front door to unlock my room. My room was a bright blue with a pink stripe in the middle, At least it wasn't ALL pink. My room was a normal size room with one single bed and a dresser right beside but the thing about this room which I liked, and I hardly like anything. no really. is that it had a balcony, after I put all my clothes in the dresser I soon rushed to the balcony to open up the door to look at the sunset outside.

_"I haven't seen a sunset in ages, since I would always be locked up in **that**_ _room."_ I sighed once more with a sad look on my face.

While I was sighing while looking down I then soon saw a raven haired boy who was sleeping on a branch in a Sakura Tree. He was quite handsome I had to admit, he looked quite in shape yet I saw some bruises on his legs. As I was in my thoughts about how could he have made those bruises I saw the sun disappearing into night time, so I decided that for today curiosity wouldn't get the best of me.

_End_

**Author's Note: Konbanwa~ it's Miru here^^ anyways this is my 2nd fanfic and I feel that this one is going to be good :D anyways, I know this is like a ****cliff hanger at the end but the next chapter will be a better end, so no worries ^_^ so yes please R&R I accept flames and criticism about my spelling. and once again if you have any ideas about to add to my story please PM me^^ janai~**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey you guys, I am so sorry I haven't posted in one month. It's because my dad always takes my MacBook with him to his work. which is like on the other side of the country where his work is. Anyways, I'm probably going to post 2 new chapters up on Sunday this week ( At the end of the week ) Since I'm in Dominican Republic on Vacation right now. and I'm coming back to Canada at the end of the week, so by then I will have 2 new chapters for my Kuroshitsuji story & my Gakuen Alice Story. So please be patient and wait for me~ I SHALL RETURN. _

_Janee~ _

_Miru_


End file.
